1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a method for aligning polymer network liquid crystal, and more particularly to a method for aligning a normally transparent alignment free (NTAF) polymer network liquid crystal (PNLC) which can realize a transparent state at an initial state without an orientation layer, by controlling alignment of liquid crystal in a bulk state by means of an orientation power of polymer material itself which is formed by irradiating linearly polarized ultraviolet rays to monomer material having an orientation power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A scattering mode liquid crystal display realizes a display through phase separation between polymers and liquid crystal, and is applied to various fields including projections and switchable windows. However, according to a reverse-type scattering mode liquid crystal display having an initial state of transparency, initial alignment of liquid crystal is controlled by an orientation layer, so that an orientation layer coating step and a rubbing step are required in addition to a process of fabricating the conventional scattering mode liquid crystal display.
Therefore, the scattering mode liquid crystal display has a complicated fabrication process since two additional steps are required. In addition, in the scattering, mode liquid crystal display, since light orientation using irradiation of ultraviolet rays is employed in the rubbing step, rubbing cloth may cause static electricity and mura in the rubbing step, thereby reducing the yield.